Un enfant dans le noir
by noctum
Summary: Les souvenirs étaient clairs dans son esprit. La route qui défilait devant eux, les yeux de sa mère qui brillait sous le coup de l'émotion. Les cris de peur, les coups de son père. Et le sang, partout. Et il restait là, perdu dans le noir.


Bonjour bonjour, Noctum la non-productive à l'appareil ! Et oui, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai posté _L'amour plus fort que la mort_. Le syndrome de la page blanche s'est bien invité chez moi, c'est ouf. Enfin. Aujourd'hui je vous sors un OS, sur Gydias. Ah oui, d'ailleurs, au départ je ne voulais pas utiliser le prénom de Tom mais, euh, appeler un enfant l'Assistant c'est chelou quand même. Ah et puis je maîtrise toujours pas l'édit' de texte de , parfait. Nickel.

Niveau trigger warning : deathfic, mention de violence conjugale, ect.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Unknown Movies appartient à Victor Bonnefoy, tout comme le personnage de l'Assistant/Gydias/Tom. Tom s'appartient, aussi. x) La mère de Tom est de mon invention, tout comme son père.

Du coup, rating T.

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de bugs d'affichage.

* * *

 _\- C'est nul les mamans, hein ? Moi j'en ai plus, alors ça facilite les choses._

 _\- Elle est partie ?_  
 _\- Oh ça pour être partie, elle est partie. Aller simple, sans billet retour._

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, comme d'habitude. L'enfant, recroquevillé sous ses couvertures, pleurait. Comme d'habitude. C'était comme ça, tout les jours, toutes les nuits. Inlassablement. Chaque soir, il finissait roulé en boule sous sa couette, hoquetant et tremblant. Maman l'envoyait se coucher tôt. Maman était une jolie femme, fine, aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux sombres surmontés d'une paire de lunettes. Elle portait toujours de jolis vêtements, faisait très attention à son apparence physique, mais en même temps elle avait un tempérament agréable, une voix douce et aux yeux de son fils, elle était la meilleure mère du monde.

La porte s'ouvre. Violemment. Ce n'est pas Maman qui l'a ouverte. Il se tend, écoute les pas lourds qui se rapprochent du lit. La voix paniquée de Maman retentit depuis le salon, paniquée, hystérique. Elle hurle son prénom. « _TOM !_ » Le petit sursaute, relève la tête de dessous ses couvertures. Mauvaise idée, car aussitôt une main forte empoigne ses cheveux, le tirant hors du lit. Tom hurle de douleur et de peur, ses petites mains cherchant à éloigner celle de son père, qui l'envoie contre le mur. Le garçon hoquette lorsque son dos heurte le plâtre dur. Il tombe au sol, toussant, son souffle erratique. Ses sanglots font s'emballer son cœur, qui frappe fort contre sa cage thoracique. Maman fait irruption dans la chambre, tentant d'éloigner l'homme de son fils chéri. Elle aussi se retrouve envoyée contre le premier meuble venu, son corps s'y écrasant dans un bruit sourd. Tom relève la tête, croise son regard. Le visage de Maman est ravagé. Un cercle sombre se décrit autour de son œil, elle a quitté ses lunettes. Sa lèvre est coupée et son nez saigne abondamment. Une brûlure de cigarette orne sa joue droite. Les larmes montent aux yeux de l'enfant quand il voit ce désastre. Il se traîne jusqu'à sa mère, ignorant un instant son père qui chancelle au milieu de la pièce, l'alcool emplissant ses veines. Tom se blottit dans les bras maigres de la jeune femme qui le serre contre elle, tremblante. L'homme quitte la pièce, de son pas lourd et vacillant. Tom et sa mère ne bougent pas, tremblants. Toute la nuit, ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, le cœur battant, la peur les prenant à la gorge.

* * *

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation, Julie. Ça va mal finir et tu le sais.

\- Charlotte, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement... Je dois m'occuper de Tom. Si je le quitte, on se retrouvera tout les deux à la rue. Et...

Tom observe, derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Il observe le salon, parfaitement rangé. Il observe les deux femmes, assises sur le canapé, l'une près de l'autre. Les bleus sur le visage de Maman sont toujours visibles. Observant les tâches sombres sur la peau pâle, Tom peut sentir une rage sans nom traverser son être. La fureur l'envahit, et il court se réfugier dans sa chambre, où il donne un petit coup de poing dans le mur, cherchant à évacuer toute cette colère qui le transcende. Tom n'aime pas être en colère, parce qu'il sait que cela lui fait ressembler à Papa. Le petit garçon s'assoit sur son lit cassé, essaie de se détendre. Il pense au sourire de Lola, son amoureuse. Lola est si jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux bleus. Tom sourit, son regard fixant le sol. Puis Tom repense à Maman. Il a peur pour elle. Une peur viscérale, qui le fige et le fait trembler. Une peur qui lui donne envie de pleurer. Tom s'allonge en silence sur le matelas, ferme les yeux. La torpeur l'envahit, Morphée le serre dans ses bras.

* * *

C'est un bruit sourd qui le réveille en sursaut. Il relève la tête, les yeux rouges de sommeil. Maman fait irruption dans sa chambre, pressée, paniquée. Elle a un sac de sport rempli d'affaires à la main. Elle prend Tom par le poignet, le tire hors de la chambre, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de son fils, qui la suit avec une confiance aveugle.

\- Maman ? On va où ?  
\- Loin, mon trésor. Très loin d'ici.  
\- Il est où Papa, il demande avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle l'emmène à l'extérieur. Il fait nuit. Tom relève les yeux vers le ciel tandis que Maman se précipite vers la voiture. Elle pose le sac à l'arrière, puis monte à la place conducteur.

\- Tom, pour une fois tu montes devant.

L'enfant relève les yeux vers sa mère. C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait monter sur le siège passager. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, cela lui donne le sentiment d'être enfin un grand, lui aussi. Il grimpe dans la voiture sans attendre. Sa mère démarre en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus contre le gravier de la cour.

* * *

Tom observe la route, longuement. Il observe les champs de blé plongés dans le noir. Il observe les lampadaires au bord de la route, solitaires sources de lumière. Il tente d'apercevoir les étoiles, remarque que la lune semble les suivre. Il tourne la tête vers sa mère. Celle ci est concentrée sur la route, bien qu'elle semble plongée dans ses pensées. Elle a les mains crispées sur le volant, les sourcils froncés. Elle se mordille nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Maman ? hasarde Tom.  
\- Oui ?

Elle ne quitte pas la route des yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, elle tourne la tête vers son fils. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il lui dit ça. La première fois qu'il dit ça tout court. Les yeux de Tom sont brillants de larmes, son cœur est serré. Son regard croise celui de sa mère, yeux semblables. Ils se ressemblent en tout point.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Tom.

Silence. Bruit du moteur, distant. Respirations, accordées. Regards nerveux, aimants, qui ne se quittent plus.

La voiture sort de la route dans un mouvement brusque. Cris. Peur.

La voiture s'écrase contre un arbre. Fumée. Sang contre le pare brise, contre les sièges, partout.

Tom rouvre les yeux. Il est blessé, mais vivant. Il tourne la tête, paniqué. A côté de lui, se trouve le corps, mort mais encore chaud, de sa mère. Sa tête est encastrée dans le tableau de bord, il y a du sang partout.

L'enfant hurle de terreur.

 _Le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvé ce matin. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en fuite et que sa voiture soit sortie de la route. Son fils, trouvé inconscient près de la voiture, est atteint d'un traumatisme crânien. Néanmoins, il semblerait qu'il puisse s'en sortir._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
